Such Gluttons
by Chi Haku
Summary: -Written for the Seven Sins Contest by Ko-Chan on dA- Dean and Sam are such gluttons... Wincest DeanSam


Gluttony

Hands undid buttons, savoring the moments as more and more flesh was revealed to hungry eyes. Slowly, he pushed the shirt from his brother's shoulders, practically purring at the chest was now before him. Leaning forward, he press soft kisses from collar bone down, laving his tongue along where he had previously kissed. Tugging the shirt completely off, he threw it off somewhere else in the room, not caring where it went. His mouth continued to trail down the younger's chest nipping and suckling, earning himself moans and mewls.

Dean continued farther, taking one of his brother's nipples into his mouth, sucking softly. Another moan was pressed from deep inside Sam's throat, making him smile. He licked across to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, pinching gently at the neglected one.

Rising up, he stared deep into Sam's green eyes, trying to take in as much of his soul as he could through those foresty orbs. He felt the shudders that passed through the supple, lanky body beneath him and it made him glow with pride that he could make Sam shiver without even really touching him.

Dean cupped his cheeks, leaning down and kissing the bottom lip of his brother, constantly stuck in an unconscious pout. He suckled softly, relishing in the keen he earned himself.

"Love you Sammy." he murmured, teasing his tongue along his jaw.

Sam mewled softly, back arching wantonly.

"De…"

Dean understood the unspoken plea, heard it loud and clear through the dark blush coating Sam's cheeks. He kissed his brother softly, leaving a loving trail of liquid fire down his body.

Moans followed every move Dean made, and he took extra time at every sensitive spot he could find. His second rib, where there was a spot between that one and the next that seemed to do nothing but make Sam keen as loudly as he could. His stomach too, a soft spot just beside his navel, where if Dean nipped just so…

"AH! Deeeeean…M're pl'se De…"

That would happen.

Dean smiled and kept going, undoing Sam's pants and pulling them slowly off. Cupping his manhood through his boxers, he watched the younger male's reaction, a mixture of apprehension and pleasure, one he knew well.

The elder Winchester purred, pulling off the boxers that were currently hindering his exploration.

Boxer's gone, he looked up at Sam, asking a wordless question, making sure the next move would be okay. Sam shifted slightly, then nodded his head, eyes fixing on his elder brother's.

Dean wasted no time, deep throating Sam in a single go, making the younger male moan loudly.

"Oh Deannnn…"

The drawl of his name made Dean harder than he had been moments before, cock straining in his jeans.

Moments later, in a flurry of heat and passion, his clothes were gone, and he found himself sheathed inside the tight heat that was Sam. From there, things went more animalistic, from sweet, tender heat to raging passion, coursing through their veins.

Dean pounded into Sam, swallowing every gasp and moan that he could with his sinful mouth, relishing in how he could make his brother so vocal. Delicate tongue turned into what Sam would later say "should be a weapon of mass destruction", the wonders it did, gentle caresses became hard and heavy, lips and teeth making bruises and marking their property.

Then it was all over in a rush of heat and a white hot flash.

Dean collapsed on top of his sibling, panting desperately for the air that eluded him. Sam was doing the same, hands carding through Dean's short hair.

Against his younger brother's neck, he grinned.

"We're such gluttons." he murmured.

Sam laughed.

"You're the glutton."

"Oh? Just me?"

The taller brunette blushed deep scarlet.

And it was true. They were gluttonous beings, unhappy with simply what they had, craving more and more from each other. While for most, the simple companionship of a sibling would be enough, not so for the Winchesters.

They couldn't simply be okay with the hugs they exchanged after a really hard hunt, couldn't be happy with the heated looks they hid behind inquisitive glances at injuries. No, they had to have more.

It was greed, it was gluttony, it was that endless need for the other. The joining of two souls in need of their other half, no matter how wrong it was or would be.

"You're right." Sam muttered. "We ARE gluttons."


End file.
